Dmitry Svaletsky
Dmitry Vsevolodovich Svaletsky Дмитрий Всеволодович Свалецкий is a Russian adaptive diplomat with decisive conditions and very accurate information, he has been very interested within facts and surprising supremacy over the other Russian peoples, he did show support to LGBT rights, and approval for rallies for bravery and hopeful rights. History He was the youngest of his family, but he became interested in politics when he was quite young, but this was actually the case, his sister, Nadezhda, also worked in politics. He also had surprising things when he had finished his degree at Moscow University, but his history is quite surprising as well, he had a long political career as well. 2006-2011: First term He had a term with his sister being a cabinet member of the failing KGB, and eventually, when the KGB was no more, his sister ended up joining the US Secret Service, and did it quite well, and his example of his creative information regarding the Russian government and he wasn't as repressive as Medvedev was supposed to act, but his first term was quite overshadowed by the 1st campaign of Putin, as mentioned earlier when his first term ended in 2011, * The first term in his career reveals his involvement in the area of work he decided to do, he did ask questions to Vladimir Putin regarding the topics regarding the Russian party, but Putin had ignored him, he responded by claiming that Putin wasn't interested in him, he ended up getting himself impeached instead. * He had actually knew his first term was failing as a diplomat as initially thought, but his relationship with Putin became more tense. His impeachment would also lead him to being barred from getting involved in the Russian government again for another 2 years, he was re-appointed as a diplomat in 2013. 2013-2016: Second term He had his second term after his barring was lifted, and soon afterwards, became decreed by Medvedev, who didn't even know him, his second term was better, although his political ideas had slightly changed, instead of hating LGBT like Putin, he began strategically supporting LGBT rights, although his papers about approving LGBT rights actually kept getting rejected by the Russian government, and his second term was slightly better, he temporarily retired, but later returned back to government duty. #He dreamed of making Russia and the world a better place to live for LGBT people, although he had it denied later, but he kept trying, Putin eventually had enough and impeached him again, but this time, he was exiled to Kazan, but later returned to Moscow after an appeal, his diplomatic relationship with Putin hadn't been that good since. 2018: Appointment to ProxyCyanide's duty He was eventually appointed to being the adaptive diplomat for ProxyCyanide, eventually joining The Abulinov Party in September of 2018, his appointment was met with appraisal and proof of evidence that he even fundraised for making Russia and the world a better place to live, and this was the case with his life as he dreamed under the final days of the failing USSR, and eventually becoming a Russian diplomat, he isn't appointed in any role in the Russian government, but managed to persevere as a diplomat himself to ProxyCyanide, although he hasn't gained official status in the Russian government as a whole. Personality He is quite kind, and also friendly to several people, he can smile, although he doesn't do that frequently, by his diplomatic career, he is quite skilled and isn't corrupt, despite accusations from Putin himself claiming to. He can be quite decisive and careful about making decisions, banning things that are either prohibited under Federal Law, or fake or counterfeit. Depending on the acts he wanted to see some supporting prowess for the LGBT pride as well. Category:Characters